


Expect the Unexpected

by ten10



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Emetophobia, Gay Sasuke, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Content, confused naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten10/pseuds/ten10
Summary: Naruto thinks he’s homophobic after his roommate Sasuke comes out as gay. Though, Naruto realizes he’s falling in love with Sasuke. “I have no problem problem with Sasuke kissing guys if it’s me he’s kissing.”





	Expect the Unexpected

Sasuke had hinted he was gay many times, though Naruto never understood. It was only until Sasuke said ‘I have a boyfriend’ that Naruto finally caught on. Though Naruto wasn’t too pleased with the fact that Sasuke was dating, especially dating a guy. 

“Hey, I need to talk to you,” Sasuke nervously spoke.

Naruto smiled softly. “Hm, what’s up?”

“I’m gay, and well, I have a boyfriend.”

Naruto felt his blood start to boil. “Oh,” He took a deep breath. “That’s totally okay Sasuke, just be who you are!” That was a total lie. He didn’t want Sasuke to be prancing around with another guy, and it made him fume with anger.

Naruto had gotten into his head and thought it over multiple times. He thought he was a bad person for being against Sasuke, against his boyfriend. He didn’t know why he was getting these thoughts. 

Sasuke smiled. “Hey Naruto, I’m going with boyfriend out for dinner.” 

“Alright,” Stupid boyfriend. Why does he have to take up all of Sasuke’s time? Why is Sasuke dating a guy, why him?

Naruto huffed. “Stupid Sasuke and his boyfriend,” He was angry, and he didn’t know why he was feeling this way.

There were three more times before Naruto came to a strict conclusion. When Sasuke brought his boyfriend over almost every night, and when Naruto could hear the sound of them making love, he wanted to be sick. Sasuke’s boyfriend pretty much took up all of his time. Naruto had assumed Sasuke and him were pretty good friends though this seemed to be driving them further apart. Naruto didn’t understand why the thought of both of them made him sick. 

Naruto was over it. He was losing his cool. “Keep it down! I’m trying to keep my purity over here!”

Sasuke nervously walked out of his bedroom. “Uh, Naruto?”

“Yeah?”

Sasuke took a deep breath. “Are you homophobic?”

Naruto spat out his drink. “What are you talking about?” He took a deep breath. “I’m not homophobic Sasuke.”

Sasuke sighed. “I just, you said you’re trying to keep your purity, I thought you were against us having sex.”

“I am against you having sex when I’m in the other room; the walls are thin! Not because you’re both men,” Naruto told yet another lie.

Sasuke laughed nervously. “I see, well yeah sorry.”

When Sasuke’s mother got married it only got worse. The thoughts increased and Naruto felt insanely guilty. Naruto rolled his eyes and scoffed at the pair of men dancing together. The mere sight of them made him want to turn himself inside out and live as a hermit. 

Eventually things died down, though Naruto couldn’t stop the constant feelings of anger every time he saw Sasuke and his boyfriend. It tore him apart that he had such negative thoughts. He didn’t want to be against anyone, though he was finding himself stuck with these thoughts. They were slowly becoming apart of him. 

One night, Sasuke came home crying. Naruto’s heart broke at the sight of Sasuke crying on the floor. He wanted more than anything for Sasuke to feel better, to be happy. 

Naruto sighed. “What happened Sasuke?”

Sasuke sniffled. “We broke up.”

A sense of relief filled Naruto’s entire body. He didn’t like that he was feeling this way. One of his good friends was crying on the floor, and he was glad, glad that he was finally single. 

Naruto pulled Sasuke close, his heart rate increasing as Sasuke held onto him tightly. “Thank you Naruto,” Sasuke smiled. 

Naruto’s heart felt warm in Sasuke’s presence. He didn’t understand why, though it felt good to be with Sasuke, to hug Sasuke. 

What Naruto thought was the worst, was a complete understatement. When Naruto found out Sasuke and his boyfriend got back together, that’s when he reached an all time low. He felt sick, his entire body wanting to collapse to the floor. The only thing he could think of was why, why am I so upset Sasuke is with somebody else. Finally reaching the one conclusion, homophobia. 

Naruto couldn’t believe he had a gay roommate and he was homophobic, though that was the only thing he could think of. Nothing else came to mind. 

That day Sasuke came running into the room his eyes lit up and all. “Hey Naruto, guess what?”

Naruto smiled softly. “What?”

“Me and my boyfriend, we got back together!” In that moment Naruto’s heart felt like it had just stopped. He had finally had an opportunity to spend more time with Sasuke and it was just ripped apart. 

“Oh. I’m happy for you,” At this point Naruto became proficient in lying to Sasuke. He was not happy in the slightest. Though Naruto didn’t want to believe he was homophobic, there was no other option he could think of. There was no way in hell Naruto could ever think of loving Sasuke. 

Things began to go back to the way they were before. Naruto losing sleep over Sasuke’s loud wincing at 12 am, and Naruto constantly angry over Sasuke’s ‘stupid’ boyfriend. He didn’t want to admit it, however his jealousy was raging inside him and he didn’t know how to let it out. 

As days past Naruto got used to the feeling of his heart beating every time Sasuke spoke, or when Sasuke grabbed his hand, pulling him to the car. He didn’t understand why it was happening, though he knew it was there and it felt wrong. 

Naruto dreamt of Sasuke every night. He woke up, a soft smile on his face having just had a dream where they kissed softly. Naruto still didn’t want to believe he was into guys, or that he was into Sasuke. First he had assumed it was raging homophobia and now, he wasn’t sure what to think of it. All he knew was he wanted to spend time with Sasuke, as much as possible. 

Sasuke sighed as he closed the door of their apartment. “I’m home!”

Naruto smiled as he got out of bed, approaching Sasuke with a hug. “Hi Sasuke.”

“Me and my boyfriend, we broke up,” A tear fell down Sasuke’s face. 

Naruto pulled Sasuke close. “I’m sorry,” Naruto’s heart sped up as Sasuke held on tight. 

“I know,” Sasuke smiled. “Though I guess it was for a good reason.”

They stood there for a good few minutes, just enjoying each other’s company. Sasuke felt comfort in the fact that Naruto was there with him. 

“What’s the reason?” 

Sasuke shook his head. “You’ll understand soon enough.”

Naruto was ultimately confused, and left standing alone by the doorway as shocked as ever. Did he really hear Sasuke right? 

As days went by, Sasuke had Naturally gotten past his breakup with his boyfriend. To Naruto, he seemed much happier and more present. Sasuke began to grab Naruto’s hand, whisper in his ear, and caress his face softly, things he had only done a few times before. It made Naruto’s heart rate increase significantly. 

Naruto thought about what Sasuke had told him everyday. With every touch, and every moment they spent together, Naruto began to realize what Sasuke had meant by his statement. “Was the reason that Sasuke and his boyfriend broke up because of me?” Naruto tapped his feet against the floor. 

“Yes,” Sasuke spoke, making Naruto jump.

“O-oh Sasuke, I didn’t see you there,” Naruto smiled softly, a blush appearing on his cheeks. 

“I heard you Naruto, and yes, we broke up because well, I’m in love with you.”

Naruto took a deep breath. “You’re in love with me?”

Sasuke nodded. “I am,” He began to break the distance between the two of them, eyeing Naruto’s lips. “Is this okay?”

Naruto wanted nothing more than to kiss Sasuke, to feel Sasuke’s lips on his own.“Yes.”

The two of them kissed, and they kissed. Over and over they took in each other’s presence and kissed like it would be their last kiss they ever shared. 

Naruto smiled. “I like this kissing thing, kissing you.”

“I’ve liked you for a while Naruto, I just was scared you were homophobic.”

Naruto nodded. “I thought I was too, I had never expected that this is how we would end up,” Naruto kissed Sasuke one more time. 

Though Naruto still couldn’t exactly put words to his feelings, he knew he liked Sasuke. Kissing him, and being around him felt better than anything he had ever experienced. 

Weeks went by and the two of them were closer than ever. Every night was spent cuddling each other in bed, and every day was spend with each other. They walked each other to class hand in hand, a quick kiss before they had to leave. 

Their first time happened shortly after that. It felt like nothing Naruto had ever experienced before. As their bodies collided and they kissed each other up and down, Naruto felt at home. Sasuke was his home. 

As the day progressed, Naruto knew exactly how he felt. He knew it was more than just a soft crush, it was love. He was in love with Sasuke. All he needed was to figure out when to say it.

Though, Naruto was never good at confessions. Even after planning ahead they never went as he hoped they did. This time Naruto hoped it would be different because he knew Sasuke loved him, and he loved Sasuke too. 

Just as Sasuke dragged Naruto along to the pet store Naruto smiled softly. He watched as Sasuke’s excitement increased over seeing the kittens. It was in that moment he knew exactly what to do. On a whim, Naruto said the three magic words. “Sasuke, I love you!”

Sasuke as shocked as ever took his eyes away from the kittens and to Naruto’s. He smiled softly. “You love me?”

Naruto nodded. “I have all this time Sasuke. I didn’t know I did but I do now. I love you.”

Sasuke pulled Naruto close, their lips inches apart. He kissed Naruto with everything in him, smiling through it. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! My twitter is @deathcitys


End file.
